Wonder Woman Vol 1 292
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * ** * Superman Locations: * ** *** **** ** Krypton * ** *** *** **** *** *** **** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "X" Marks the Spot... Where Worlds Collide! | Synopsis2 = Back on Earth-One, Linda Danvers has dropped by a handcraft store in Greenwich Village at Wonder Woman's behest. The shop owner opens the door before Linda knocks and identifies herself as Madame Xanadu. Linda tries to make up some story, but Xanadu reveals she knows who Linda is and why she has come down there. Unbeknownst to both women, their talk is being watched by the Adjudicator. He instinctively knows they will find a way to reach their destination and deems to postpone the inevitable confrontation pointless. Adjudicator sends War out and then summons Linda and Xanadu, removing the former's civilian clothes and leaving only her Supergirl costume. Supergirl and Madame Xanadu land on the wrecked ruins of Earth-X Paris. Supergirl remarks that was the Earth which Wonder Woman wanted them to check out. Supergirl hears a faraway scream, and hefting Xanadu, takes off. As Supergirl tracks the scream, she wonders why Paris is still in ruins after the Justice League helped the Freedom Fighters rout the Nazis. Xanadu states getting a functional civilization back after four decades of war will take a long while. Supergirl sees a German tank about to steamroll a little girl. Kara quickly demolishes it with one punch and discovers it is empty. There's only a glowing hoofprint on its exterior. War chooses that time to introduce himself, backed by an army of hollow tanks controlled by his magic. Supergirl tells Xanadu to take the girl to safety while she deals with War. War runs away while Supergirl utterly demolishes his mind-controlled tanks. In the meantime, War is manipulating a crowd of Parisians into raiding the U.S. embassy. Phantom Lady tries to talk them down. Her attempt fails, so Phantom Lady tackles War. War easily knocks her down. Phantom Lady is about to be stomped by the mind-controlled mob, but is dragged out of danger by Madame Xanadu. Madame Xanadu confronts War, pulling out one of her tarot cards-- The Fool, concretely. War is being pulled in by a light radiating from the card, when he is suddenly recalled by his master. Supergirl and Xanadu also vanish, leaving Phantom Lady alone to stop the mad mob. Fortunately, War is gone and his magic's effects with him. Supergirl and Xanadu materialize back on Earth-One. Even though they have saved one Earth, Supergirl is still shaken and worried. Their own world is still in deadly danger. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Wonder Woman Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** Krypton * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Plot by Levitz, script by Thomas in both stories. * Second part of "Judgment in Infinity" storyline, the first crossover among female heroes of the DC Multiverse. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Comic Box Commentary review }}